


Finally I have someone to fight for

by Rainbow_in_heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, American army, Bottom Harry, Engagement, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Humor, Harry has a breakdown half way throughbut it gets better, Harry is shorter than Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis risks his life for Zayn, M/M, Mention of Death, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall helps Harry, No Smut, Soldier Louis Tomlinson, Soldiers, Student Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, a lot of crying, but nobody dies, fluff and sad, it's cute, kinda sad, larry - Freeform, larryoneshot, sending letters, side Ziam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_in_heart/pseuds/Rainbow_in_heart
Summary: „Teraz to ty jesteś moim szczęściem, wiec jeżeli ty go będziesz miał to ja będę miał dwa razy więcej szczęścia- powiedział patrząc się mu prosto w oczy, przez co serce Harry'ego stopniało-Kocham cię, ty mój żołnierzu- wyznał i po raz ostatni go pocałował"Albo au, gdzie Harry, siedemnastoletni student, zakochuje się w dwudziestosześcioletnim żołnierzu, Louis'ie Tomlinson'ie, który kocha swojego małego chłopca najbardziej na świecie. Niestety ich mały raj zostaje przerwany przez niezapowiedziany list
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 8





	Finally I have someone to fight for

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o armii, ani militariach, dlatego jeżeli niektóre rzeczy nie mają sensu, albo są niezgodne z prawdą to przepraszam. Ponadto nie wiem czy służba może trwać jedynie pół roku, ale nie chciałam sprawiać, żeby Harry zbyt długo czekał.  
> Mam nadzieję, że wam sie spodoba

Wiosenne słońce już od dawna górowało nad horyzontem, jednak dopiero teraz wzeszło tak wysoko, by jasne promienie dostały się przez szczeliny w żaluzji wprost do sypialni. Światło wpadało tak niefortunnie, że gdy Harry po raz pierwszy otworzył swoje powieki, musiał od razu je zamknąć, żeby nie oślepnąć. Dlatego też przekręcił się na drugą stronę z myślą, iż zobaczy śpiąca twarz swojego chłopaka i będzie mógł dalej spać opleciony jego ramionami. Jednakże żadna z jego myśli się nie spełniła, gdyż jedyne co doświadczył to zimna połowa łóżka. 

Jęknął w duchu, wiedząc że będzie zmuszony wstać, ponieważ nie będzie w stanie dalej spać bez uczucia silnych ramion mężczyzny wokół niego. Mimo, iż byli ze sobą dopiero od kilku miesięcy, zdążył przyzwyczaić się, żeby nie powiedzieć uzależnić, od swojego, o dziewięć lat starszego, chłopaka. Możliwe, ze mogliby obchodzić już swoją pierwsza rocznice, gdyby nie to, że Harry na początku nie zgodził się na związek, nie wierząc, iż Louis mógłby zakochać się w tak młodym chłopaku jakim był Styles. Tomlinson jednak nie dał za wygraną i na każdym kroku zapewniał bruneta, że ten jest dla niego czymś więcej niż jednonocną przygodą i bierze go na poważnie.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i przetarł twarz, żeby do końca się rozbudzić, po czym zwlókł się z łóżka. Wychodząc z pokoju, założył pierwszą,przypadkową koszulkę leżącą na podłodze, która prawdopodobnie należała do Louis'a, gdyż znajdowała się na niej flaga Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak zaspanemu Harry'emu, który spokojnym krokiem schodził po schodach, jednocześnie ziewając co chwila.

Kiedy znalazł się na parterze od razu skierował się do kuchni, przypuszczając, że jego chłopak właśnie tam się znajduje, jednak gdy tylko usłyszał muzykę lecącą z pokoju obok, wiedział że tam właśnie musi się udać.

Wszedł do środka siłowni, która była całkiem spora jak na potrzeby ich dwójki, gdzie tak naprawdę jedynie Louis ćwiczył. Nawet gdy Harry również się na to decydował, zazwyczaj po paru minutach kończyło się to na tym, że wpatrywał się w mięśnie swojego chłopaka, które napinały się przy każdym ruchu.

Czasami brunet zastanawiał się jakim cudem Tomlinson'a było stać na tak duży dom, jednak przypuszczał, że jest on pewnie jego ojca, który dorobił się na handlu bronią dla amerykańskiego wojska.

W pokoju panowała oślepiająca, jak dla przyzwyczajonych do półmroku oczu Harry'ego, jasność. W zasadzie było to najbardziej oświetlone pomieszczenie w domu ze względu na okna oraz balkon pokrywające całą jedną ścianę. Z jednej strony było to przekleństwem, gdyż latem panował tu upał nie do wytrzymania, z drugiej jednak balkon wychodził na park znajdujący się niedaleko i dodatkowo prawie siedemdziesiąt procent czasu wiał tam lekki wiatr.

Pierwsze co zobaczył Harry to telefon Louis'a leżący na panelu bieżni, którego głośność była podkręcona do końca, żeby było słychać szybkie kawałki lecące z nadal podłączonych słuchawek. Chłopak pokręcił głowa z rozczuleniem, już milion razy mówił niebieskookiemu, żeby kupił sobie bezprzewodowe słuchawki, albo słuchał muzyki na głośnikach.

Dopiero za drugim razem, gdy zlustrował cały pokój zauważył swojego chłopaka, stojącego na balkonie w samych żołnierskich spodniach, opierającego się o balustradę. Na jego gołych plecach nadal można było dostrzec stróżki potu połyskujące w słońcu. Mięśnie napinały się seksownie za każdym razem, kiedy mężczyzna przenosił ciężar swojego ciała z dwóch rąk na jedna. Harry stanął jak wryty widząc ten widok i oparł się o framugę drzwi, nie ufając swoim kolanom w kwestii ustania prosto. Nieświadomie polizał dolna wargę, po czym ją przygryzł, nie chcąc wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Ocknął się dopiero w momencie, kiedy zorientował się co tak naprawdę robi Louis. Palił, znowu. Harry już wiele razy przestrzegał go, żeby zakończył z nałogiem, jednak wiedział, że mężczyzna i tak go nie posłucha. Mimo, iż byli w związku, to nadal Tomlinson był tym pełnoletnim, ba miał 26 lat, dlatego nie było żadnych argumentów czemu miałby słuchać się siedemnastolatka. Oboje byli zdania, ze wiek nie ma znaczenia jeżeli chodzi o miłość, jednak były sprawy, kiedy Louis nie dopuszczał do siebie zdanie Harry'ego i robił wszystko po swojemu, nie zawsze słusznie. Tak samo było z paleniem, mężczyzna twierdził, że wie lepiej, a poza tym od czegoś w końcu trzeba umrzeć.

Nastolatek podszedł do szatyna od tylu i objął go w pasie. Nie za bardzo interesował go fakt, iż będzie miał przód koszulki cały w pocie, skoro i tak musiał iść się umyć. Mężczyzna spiął się, gdy poczuł parę ramion oplatających go, jednak rozluźnił się kiedy zorientował się, że to jego ukochany.

-Moje słoneczko już wstało- uśmiechnął się i odchylił głowę, żeby pocałować Harry'ego w policzek

-Zaskoczony? Myślałeś, że uda ci się zapalić bez mojej wiedzy? Przypominam ci, ze miałeś przestać z nałogiem- ostrzegł Styles, owijając sobie łańcuszek od nieśmiertelnika mężczyzny wokół palca. Jednak w jego głosie słychać było bardziej troskę, niż gniew.

-Dobrze wiesz, ze od dawna pale tylko po dobrym seksie- Louis wykrzywił usta w prowokującym uśmiechu i jednym płynnym ruchem odkręcił ukochanego tak, ze teraz stał między jego ramionami, opierając się plecami o balustradę. Twarz Harry'ego wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu na ten gwałtowny ruch, jednak czerwień z policzków, spowodowana poprzednia wypowiedzią, nadal nie zeszła.

-Chyba trochę za bardzo cię wymęczyłem wczoraj-zaśmiał się, patrząc z góry na swojego chłopaka, jednocześnie zaciągając się papierosem.

-Gdybyś kiedykolwiek był na...- Louis wywrócił oczami i chcąc uciszyć Harry'ego, skorzystał z najbardziej efektywnego sposobu. Dlatego przywarł do jego ust, tym samym ucinając jego wypowiedz. Jednocześnie wykorzystał fakt, iż wargi szatyna były nadal rozchylone i wypuścił cały dym nikotynowy wprost do jego ust.

Harry nawet nie zakaszlał, tylko spokojnie wydmuchnął dym na twarz starszego. Był przyzwyczajony do lekko drapiącego charakteru używki, ponieważ sam czasami palił, najczęściej z Louis'em. Jednak i tak rzadziej niż on.

-Demoralizujesz mnie, wiesz o tym?- uśmiechnął się zadziornie, obejmując szatyna wokół szyi.

-Mam nadzieję, ze dasz radę mi to wybaczyć- Tomlinson spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, oplatając bruneta ramionami wokół bioder, zgasiwszy papierosa o balustradę.

Louis pochylił się prowokująco w stronę Harry'ego, jednak to właśnie młodszy ostatecznie połączył ich wargi, na co szatyn uśmiechnął się w pocałunek. Mimo tak krótkiego czasu razem zdążył już zadłużyć się w tym chłopaku i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Poranki, podczas których nie budził się z kręconowłosym śpiącym na jego piersi, były tymi najgorszymi. Dopóki się z nim nie zobaczył całe dni chodził przybity i zdenerwowany.

Po pewnym czasie starszy obsunął dłonie poniżej pośladki bruneta, sygnalizując mu, żeby podskoczył. Harry perfekcyjnie odczytał wiadomość i sekundę później lewitował nad ziemią z nogami oplecionymi wokół ukochanego, a jedynym co go podtrzymywało była siła mięśni Louis'a. Chłopak uwielbiał takie momenty, kiedy liczyli się jednie oni i nic innego, czuł się wtedy kochany i potrzebny, czyli coś czego od dawna nie zaznał od swoich rodziców. Dzięki Tomlinson'owi zaczął się częściej uśmiechać, bo wiedział, że zawsze ktoś na niego czeka i za nim tęskni.

Chwilę uniesienia przerwał im denerwująco donośny odgłos dzwonka do drzwi. Początkowo próbowali to zignorować, podejrzewając, że to pewnie świadkowie Jehowy pytający o chwilę, by porozmawiać o Bogu. Jednak gdy przybysz stojący przed drzwiami nie ustępował i, zdeterminowany by dostać się do środka, wciskał dzwonek. Mężczyźni przerwali pocałunek, jednak Harry nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, dlatego nie odsunął się całkowicie od Louis'a, tylko oparł się czołem o czoło ukochanego. Nadal miał nadzieje, ze będą mieli szanse wrócić do poprzedniej czynności.

-Może to znowu ta spod szóstki- Harry na sama myśl o tej dziewczynie wywrócił oczami

-Która?- Louis zmarszczył brwi, usilnie próbując przypomnieć sobie tę postać

-Ta, której pięć razy w tygodniu kończy się cukier. Koszulki pewnie tez się jej kończą, skoro kiedyś przyszła w samym staniku

-Oh nie nie, kochanie. Ona przyszła ubrana, tylko próbowała zrobić przy mnie striptiz, gdy otworzyłem jej w samym ręczniku wokół bioder. Ty przyszedłeś dopiero po fakcie- zaśmiał się starszy, pocierając nosem policzek bruneta.

-Czyli tak się bawisz, jak mnie nie ma- prychnął młodszy, marszcząc nos i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

-Słoneczko dość trudne jest bycie obrażonym na kogoś jednocześnie będąc w jego ramionach- powiedział Louis, usilnie starając nie uśmiechnąć się na ten uroczy widok przed nim.

Dopiero teraz zorientowali się, ze osoba przed drzwiami nadal tam czeka i jak widać, lub w tym przypadku słychać, nigdzie się nie wybiera. Oboje westchnęli, wiedząc że nie maja szans na dalszą samotność. Szatyn postawił swojego chłopaka z powrotem na ziemię i, chwytając ręcznik przewieszony przez bieżnie, wyszedł z pokoju. Harry ruszył za Louis'em jak posłuszny szczeniak.

Zanim Tomlinson podszedł do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć, przetarł włosy ręcznikiem i przerzucił go sobie przez ramie. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do kuchni, żeby wziąć swoją filiżankę kawy, zostawiając Styles'owi przywitanie przybysza.

Młodszy zrozumiał aluzje i ruszył przez korytarz do drzwi wejściowych, przed chwyceniem za klamkę, spojrzał w lustro wiszące na szafie. Był ubrany jedynie w przydługa koszulkę wojskową Louis'a z wielkim napisem „Be All You Can Be*" w barwach amerykańskiej flagi oraz krótkie spodenki, których nawet nie było widać. Włosów nie chciało mu się układać, dlatego odstawały na wszystkie strony. Harry liczył na to, że przed ich drzwiami nie stoi Ryan McCarthy**czy Donald Trump we własnej osobie.

-Dzień dobry. Przepraszamy, ze musiał pan tyle czekać, jednak jest nadal trochę wcześnie- przywitał się uprzejmie Styles, nie spoglądając nawet w górę wypowiadając ten komunikat, bazując jedynie na rodzaju butów, które wskazywały na płeć męska.

-Czy zastałem pułkownika Tomlinson'a w domu, panie, um, obywatelu?- spytał żołnierskim tonem przybysz. Dopiero gdy usłyszał to pytanie, spojrzał na mężczyznę i oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle. Oto przed nim stał prawie dwumetrowy barczysty mężczyzna z lekkim zarostem, lecz, ku nieszczęściu Harry'ego, ubrany w żołnierski mundur. Dopiero teraz dojrzał, że na pagonach*** marynarki widnieją trzy gwiazdy, co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że jest przełożonym Louis'a.

-T- tak j-jest w domu- odparł łamliwym głosem, sam nie wiedział czemu, ale w głębi serca miał przeczucie, że ta wizyta nie skończy się dobrze.

Jak na zawołanie zza pleców Harry'ego doszedł donośny głos Louis'a:

-Kochanie, kto przyszedł?

-Chodź to sam się przekonasz, Lou- odruchowo zdrobnił jego imię i nawet by tego nie zauważył, gdyby nie lekko zdezorientowana mina generała, która sekundę później została ponownie zamieniona na poważną.

Chwile później brunet poczuł silne ramiona oplatające go wokół bioder, lecz gdy tylko starszy zobaczył gościa stojącego na zewnątrz puścił swojego chłopaka i stanął na baczność, salutując.

-Czołem generale poruczniku Davis. Co generała tu sprowadza?- głos Louis'a przybrał równie obojętny żołnierski ton, którego Harry z całego serca nienawidził. To był jeden z powodów, czemu tak rzadko odwiedzał ukochanego, gdy ten wyjeżdżał szkolić rekrutów czy wybierał się na obowiązkowe ćwiczenia podległej mu brygady. Młodszy miał wtedy wrażenie, ze szatyn robi się taki chłodny i obojętny, wtedy to nie był jego Louis.

-Czołem poruczniku, dostałem wydelegowany przez dowództwo, by przekazać ci ten list- z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki mężczyzna wyjął biała kopertę, która w miejscu znaczka miała jakąś nieznaną dla Harry'ego pieczątkę. Jego chłopak znał jednak tę pieczątkę aż za dobrze, dlatego zbladł jak ściana, gdy wyciągał dłoń po przedmiot- Stawicie się wraz ze swoim oddziałem punktualnie. Resztę informacji macie w środku.

-Tak jest panie generale- Oboje stanęli na baczność i zasalutowali, po czym wyższy rangą mężczyzna oddalił się do wielkiego pancernego auta, stojącego przed ich domem.

Jak tylko odjechał, Louis zamknął drzwi z głośnym hukiem i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę kuchni. Harry nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi, wszedł za nim do pomieszczenia i od razu wyczuł, że jego chłopak jest jednocześnie zdenerwowany do granic możliwości i odczuwa swojego rodzaju bezsilność.

-Kurwa mać- przeklnął pod nosem Tomlinson, wiedząc że młodszy nie lubi jak przeklina, i rzucił list na stół. Nie musiał go nawet czytać, żeby być pewnym co jest napisane w środku. Najchętniej w ogóle by go nie otwierał licząc na to, że jak tego nie zrobi, to ten nie będzie ważny.

-Lou powiedz mi o co chodzi, bo zaczynam się bać. Co to za list? Kim był ten człowiek?- w głowie Styles'a panował jeden wielki mętlik, przez co denerwował się jeszcze bardziej. 

-Przeczytaj list to wszystkiego się dowiesz- westchnął ciężko Louis, opierając się o wyspę kuchenną, próbując zebrać myśli

Tymczasem Harry otwierał kopertę nożykiem do listów, leżącym na stole. Jego oczom ukazała się sterylnie wręcz biała kartka zgięta na trzy części niczym pismo z urzędu. Rozłożył ją i zaczął czytać:

_Col.**** Louis Tomlinson_   
_Spring Street 104_   
_Seattle, Washington_

_Czołem pułkowniku Tomlinson,_   
_Z doniesień oraz statystyk przekazanych nam w dniach 24-26 marca br. jasno wynika, iż procent poległych żołnierzy gwałtownie wzrósł w okresie ostatniego miesiąca. Wojska Afgańskie zaatakowały bez żadnego uprzedzenia kilkanaście baz, w których stacjonują nasi żołnierze, dlatego wzywamy najbardziej wykwalifikowane jednostki na terenie stanu Washington do stawienia się w pełnym składzie wraz z dowódca dnia 30 marca, tj. dzień po otrzymaniu listu, o godzinie 8 na główny plac lądowiska helikopterów wojskowych w mieście Seattle. Jako że pański oddział wypadł najlepiej podczas ostatnich cyklicznych ćwiczeń, to właśnie pułkownika wzywamy jako jednego z pierwszych do udziału w wojnie w Afganistanie. Przewidywany termin powrotu do ojczyzny może różnic się w stosunku do sytuacji, jaka będzie panowała na froncie, jednak przewiduje się, iż będzie to około pół roku*****, gdyż pański oddział służyć będzie jako wsparcie._   
_Liczymy na pana, pułkowniku_

_Podpisano przez_   
_Sekretarza Armii Amerykańskiej_

Gdy tylko Harry skończył czytać list, zaniósł się płaczem, ze smutku i bezsilności, które wypełniły jego ciało. Louis od razu doskoczył do jego boku i przytulił go szczelnie, otaczając ramionami. Chłopak wyczuwając znajome ciepło wtulił się w niego z całej siły, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi mężczyzny, wdychając kojący zapach ukochanego. Dłonie zacisnął w piąstki jednoczenie chwytając materiał koszulki szatyna, której znalezienie zajęło mu tak długo. Nastolatek płakał tak długo, że z oczu nie płynęły już łzy, a on sam zaczął się trząść i pociągać nosem.

-A-ale mó-mówiłeś, że t-ty nie w-walczysz na frontach- wyszeptał Harry nie mając siły na podniesienie tonu

-Oczywiście, że walczę, każdy walczy, jak jeszcze się w tobie nie zakochałem, ba nawet zanim cię poznałem, byłem wysyłany na wojny trzykrotnie i uwierz, że mój pobyt na froncie był o wiele dłuższy niż pół roku. To jak jeszcze byłem zwykłym żołnierzem. Potem gdy, po części dzięki ojcu, bo nie jestem w stanie wyprzeć się jego udziału w tym, wspinałem się coraz wyżej aż do pozycji pułkownika, zostałem wysłany do Afganistanu wraz z pułkiem numer 10, którego zwierzchnikiem stałem niedługo później, by pacyfikować strajki. Było to równie groźne jak sama wojna. Jednak gdy zakochałem się w tobie, wiedziałem, że muszę zadziałać w kierunku pozostania tutaj. Nadal zastanawiam się jakim cudem generał Davis na to przystał, jednak dał mi za zadanie kształcenie nowych rekrutów.

-To dlaczego akurat ty? Przecież są miliony innych żołnierzy. Dlaczego muszą mi odbierać akurat ciebie?- pytał żałośnie Harry, którego oczy nadal były czerwone od płaczu. Louis'owi serce łamało się na milion małych kawałeczków na taki widok. Sam również miał ochotę usiąść i się rozpłakać jak małe dziecko, jednak wiedział, ze musiał być wsparciem dla swojego chłopaka.

-Ponieważ mój oddział jest najlepszy, kochanie. Od jakiegoś czasu przeczuwałem, że może dojść do takiej sytuacji, ale spychałem tę myśl w najczarniejsze zakątki mojego mózgu- starszy podniósł się z kolan wraz z młodszym wczepionym w niego jak koala i usiadł na krześle sadzając sobie go na kolanach.

-Skąd wiedziałeś? I jak wiedziałeś to czemu nie zrobiłeś nic, żeby tego uniknąć?- Harry nadal zadawał pytania, a to ostatnie wypowiedział z pewna dozą pretensji w głosie, mimo iż wiedział, że jego chłopak i tak nie miał na to wpływu.

-Od czasu do czasu obserwuję sytuacje panująca na froncie w Afganistanie, bo mój przyjaciel z wojska tam walczy. Widziałem, że szala coraz bardziej przechyla się na naszą niekorzyść. Dżihadyści robią się coraz bardziej nieprzewidywalni, a nasze szeregi zaczynają ulegać rozprężeniu. Nie wiem co tam się dzieje, ale napewno nic dobrego- ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane niemal bezgłośnie, ponieważ Tomlinson nie chciał martwić loczka jeszcze bardziej.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, a jedynymi źródłami dźwięku były bijące serca obojgu mężczyzn. Oba rytmy były niemal identyczne, dostosowując się do tego drugiego. Dopiero po chwili Louis poruszył się i szepnął Harry'emu do ucha:

-Kochanie muszę się spakować

-Nigdzie nie jedziesz. Poradzą sobie bez ciebie- chłopak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty puszczać swojego ukochanego, wiedząc, że jak dzisiaj go puści to nie będzie miał okazji go przytulić przez conajmniej pół roku.

-Hazz proszę cię, wiem ze jest ci trudno, mnie też, a nawet jeszcze trudniej, bo dobrze wiem, że nie będziesz miał przy sobie osoby, która by cię wysłuchała, przytuliła i pocieszyła w trudniejszych chwilach. Niestety nie dadzą sobie rady beze mnie, a wiem ze generał byłby skłonny wysłać mój oddział na front nawet bez dowódcy, a wiesz jak to by się skończyło- gdy to mówił, w głowie pojawił mu się obrazek, na którym cała jego dywizja zostaje wystrzelana jeden po drugim, ponieważ jego tam nie ma. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, nigdy.

-Ale obiecujesz, ze nie odwieziesz mnie do domu, do rodziców i będziemy się przytulać dopóki nie będziesz musiał wyjść- Harry spojrzał się prosto w oczy Louis'a i wydał wargę, przez co nie było szans, żeby szatyn odmówił, czego swoją droga nie miał zamiaru robić.

-Przecież wiesz, ze twoi rodzice wracają w niedziele wieczorem i napewno będą odchodzić od zmysłów, gdy zobaczą, ich syn włóczy się poza domem po nocach, nie wiem czy chcesz żeby poznali mnie w akompaniamencie krzyków i stresu- mężczyzna, trochę niechcący, poruszył drażliwy i trudny temat dla obojgu z nich, czyli poznanie rodziców Harry'ego.

\- I tak maja mnie głęboko w dupie czy są w domu czy ich nie ma- wymamrotał nastolatek, spinając się na sama myśl poznania swojego chłopaka ze swoimi rodzicami. To nie tak, że byli nietolerancyjni, chociaż tak naprawdę młodszy nie potrafił stwierdzić jakimi ludźmi byli jego opiekunowie, bo od urodzenia widywał ich bardzo rzadko, a wychowała go babcia na zmianę z siostra. Czuł, ze to właśnie Louis był jego gwiazdką z nieba, którą podarował mu los w zamian za tak długi czas bycia niekochanym.

-Napewno tak nie jest, słoneczko. Jednak mogę zrobić wyjątek i odwieźć cię jutro do szkoły- pocałował go w nos, na co chłopak go zmarszczył, wyglądając jak uroczy kotek, i odstawił go na ziemie. Harry prychnął obrażony chcąc od razu pobiec za ukochanym i przytulić się do jego pleców, jednak pomyślał, ze dopóki jest w kuchni to zrobi im obu po herbacie, żeby później nie musieć wypuszczać Louis'a z łóżka. Już podświadomie przeczuwał, ze będą dzisiaj robić w łóżku coś więcej niż przytulanie i całowanie.

Gdy dioda w czajniku zgasła, oznajmiając, ze woda się zagotowała, brunet zalał obie filiżanki i odczekawszy kilka chwil wyrzucił torebki z fusami do kosza. Wziął kubki do rąk i ruszył w kierunku sypialni, żeby odstawić herbatę na stoliki nocne ustawione po obu stronach łóżka. Wszedłszy do środka zastał szatyna stojącego przed otwarta garderobą, grzebiącego na jej spodzie. Louis wydawał się nie zauważyć obecności Harry'ego, ponieważ nadal wywracał szafę do góry nogami, rzucając wszystkie rzeczy, niebędące tymi poszukiwanymi, na wszystkie strony. Niestety młodszy za wolno zorientował się co się dzieje i oberwał parą bokserek, których właściciela nie był do końca w stanie określić, gdyż mimo ze oficjalnie się tu nie wprowadził, to jego rzeczy już walały się w szafie.

-Zrobiłem herbatę- oznajmił młodszy przyglądając się ruchom Tomlinson'a, jednocześnie zdejmując bieliznę z twarzy. - Sam będziesz to sprzątał- dodał i strzelił bokserami prosto w głowę niebieskookiego, na co ten się gwałtownie odwrócił

-Oh, przepraszam, ze oberwałeś. Szukam mojego wojskowego plecaka, który upchnąłem gdzieś na dnie tej szafy. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje- zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się, czy napewno ma rację, jednak to dopiero Harry wyprowadził go z błędu.

-Twój plecak leży w szafce na kurki w korytarzu, zaraz pod twoja marynarką od munduru- chłopak pokręcił głowa z rozczuleniem, czasami miał wrażenie, ze tak właściwie to szatyn tu pomieszkiwał, a nie odwrotnie

-Nie pamietam czemu go tam położyłem, ale dziękuję- wychodząc z pokoju pocałował nastolatka w policzek i wziął kubek herbaty dmuchając w napój.

Harry nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić podszedł do garderoby, wyjął wszystkie podkoszulki jakie były w środku i rzucił je wszystkie na łóżko, po czym usiadł koło kupki. Starszy mężczyzna często je nosił, nie tylko w wojsku, dlatego kilka z nich było już znoszone, jedna miała wielka plamę na piersi, która była koloru ciemnofioletowego podchodzącego w granatowy. I wtedy Harry'ego olśniło, a na twarz wpłynął uśmiech, to była pozostałość po jego soku porzeczkowym, który wylał przypadkowo na Louis'a któregoś popołudnia, kiedy jeszcze się nie znali. Można powiedzieć, ze ta sytuacja właściwie zapoczątkowała ich znajomość.

_____czerwiec______¥______2018 roku_______

Był naprawdę słoneczny, a jak na złość Harry akurat dzisiaj zapomniał okularów przeciwsłonecznych z domu. Najgorsze było to, ze przyjaciel wyciągnął go na główną ulicę handlową, gdzie nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby zasadzić kilka drzew, dlatego słońce świeciło mu prosto w oczy.

Po przejściu polowe zaplanowanej odległości brunet miał wrażenie, ze promienie zaczynaja powoli wypalać jego soczewki i szedł przed siebie praktycznie na oślep, trzymając się jedynie ramienia przyjaciela. W pewnym momencie stwierdził, ze nie da rady iść tak dalej i otworzył oczy, na tyle na ile pozwało mu na to słońce, w poszukiwaniu najbliższej okazji do kupienia sobie okularów przeciwsłonecznych i czegoś do picia. Na jego szczęście takowy sklep znajdował się kilka metrów dalej.

-Niall weźmy tam, bo muszę sobie kupić kilka rzeczy- zagadnął do przyjaciela, wskazując budynek palcem

-Tylko proszę zrób to szybko, bo naprawdę nie chcę dojść do tej budki z żarciem i pocałować klamki- poprosił błagalnie chłopak, a Harry wiedział jak bardzo mu zależy na przetestowaniu tego miejsca.

-Dobrze, będę jak najszybciej- odpowiedział i ruszył szybkim krokiem.

Wpadł do środka i od razu odetchnął mogąc otworzyć szeroko oczy. Sklep był stosunkowo mały, dlatego mógł z łatwością przelecieć całość wzrokiem nadal stojąc w wejściu. Lekko zrozpaczony zorientował się, że na wyposażeniu nie znajdują się żadne szkła ochronne. Szybko jednak namierzył lekko staromodne kapelusze z całkiem sporym rondem. Mimo odpychającego wyglądu chwycił jeden z nich, ponieważ stwierdził, ze lepsze to niż nic.

Początkowo planował wziąć sobie do picia butelkę wody, dlatego nie do końca wiedział co go podkusiło, żeby chwile później stać przy kasie i płacić za sok z czarnej porzeczki i wcześniej niezbyt starannie wybrane nakrycie głowy.

Wychodząc ze sklepu nałożył kapelusz na głowę i odkręcił nakrętkę od napoju. Nie zdążył nawet upić łyka zimnej cieczy, ponieważ otworzył drzwi za mocno i wylał odrobine soku na dłoń. Jakby tego było mało, zdecydowanie za szybko wyszedł ze środka na zewnątrz , wpadł na pierwsza osobę, która napotkał i oprócz tego, ze sam upadł na tyłek to jeszcze oblał ubranie nieznajomego.

-Cholera jasna- zawołał poszkodowany dotykając opuszkami palców mokrej ciemnofioletowej plamy, znajdującej się na środku jego idealnie białej podkoszulki.

Dopiero teraz Harry podniósł wzrok znad ziemi chcąc od razu przeprosić za swoją niezdarność, lecz kiedy tylko zobaczył kto przed nim stoi, głos ugrzązł mu w gardle i siedział na ziemi z rozdziawionymi ustami. Oto nad nim w promieniach słońca górował najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna tej ziemi, który nie miał chyba żadnych skaz w swoim wyglądzie. Był opalony na lekki brąz, włosy miał jasnobrązowe, przystrzyżone z boku i postawione do góry, na nosie spoczywały lustrzanki od Ray Ban'a. Ubrany był we wspomniany śnieżnobiały podkoszulek, jeansowe shorty i czarno-białe Vansy.

-Skarbie, wszystko w porządku?- zainteresował się nieznajomy, co przypomniało Harry'emu, ze od wypadku nie przestał się na niego patrzeć, dlatego spalił się rumieńcem.

Poszkodowany ściągnął okulary niżej, przez co nastolatek mógł ujrzeć kolor jego oczu, był to najpiękniejszy odcień błękitu jaki widział, oraz wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopaka, a plama na jego ubraniu poszła w niepamięć. Młodszy bez zastanowienia chwycił rękę starszego i ten pomógł mu wstać z ziemi.

-Przepraszam pana bardzo. Jestem po prostu taki niezdarny. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem- Harry zaczął zalewać nieznajomego potokiem słów, próbując jakkolwiek wykaraskać się z tej sytuacji.

Mężczyzna jedynie zaczął się wesoło śmiać, co wprawiło bruneta w nie lada osłupienie, ponieważ zazwyczaj osoby polane sokiem porzeczkowym nie zaczynają się cieszyć z tego faktu.

-Nie jestem jeszcze aż taki stary, żeby mówić do mnie per pan. Jestem Louis, Louis Tomlinson- przedstawił się i uśmiechnął

-Harry Styles- wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku nieznajomego, a ten ja uścisnął

-Wiec nic się nie stało Harry, ponieważ nie jest to żadna drogocenna podkoszulka, której nie mógłbym odżałować- oznajmił Louis i jednym zwinnym ruchem ściągnął ubranie przez głowę. W tym momencie nastolatek zachłysnął się powietrzem i najchętniej oparłby się o ścianę znajdująca się za nim, nie za bardzo ufając sile własnych nóg. —Mogę ja równie dobrze wyrzucić do najbliższego kosza- dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

-Um, jak chcesz, znaczy jak masz yyyy czas to Um yyyyy ehhh- Harry przyłapał się na tym, ze nie był w stanie sklecić jednego prostego zdania, wiedział jednak, ze nie był to skutek zbyt długiego przebywania na słońcu

-Nie, nie musisz mi kupować nowej, jeżeli to chciałeś mi powiedzieć- zaśmiał się ponownie szatyn, co jeszcze bardziej dodawał mu uroku

Louis spojrzał się na podkoszulkę trzymaną przez niego w ręce i przez chwile zastanawiał się nad czymś, po czym powiedział dość tajemniczo:

-Wiesz co? Miałem zamiar ja wyrzucić, jednak może mi się jeszcze do czegoś przydać- wyjął długopis z kieszeni i podał go Harry'emu- Napiszesz mi na niej swój numer?

Nastolatek przez chwile patrzył się to na mężczyznę to na długopis, aż w końcu spytał:

-Mój numer? Telefoniczny?

-Raczej, ze nie PESEL, Curly- puścił młodszemu oczko i położył podkoszulkę na swoich plecach, żeby chłopak miał podpórkę do pisania.

Harry do końca życia nie przyzna się nikomu, ze nad każda cyfra myślał dwa razy dłużej niż normalnie, jednak kiedy udało mu się skompletować cały ciąg był z siebie bardzo dumny, nawet się podpisał.

Dalsza rozmowę przerwał im Niall, który już konkretnie zdenerwowany na przyjaciela, wziął go za rękę i odciągnął od lekko zdezorientowanego Louis'a, który zdążył jedynie krzyknąć: „Zadzwonię", zanim Harry zniknął wśród innych przechodniów.

_________________________________________

-Zatrzymałem ją- odezwał się Louis, stojąc w drzwiach i trzymając w ręce plecak i buty.

-Nie wiedziałem ze jesteś aż taki sentymentalny, Tomlinson- uśmiechnął się Harry, przesuwając opuszkami palców po sprawnym już ciągu liczb. Odczytać można było jedynie kilka ostatnich cyfr.

-Oh zamknij się Styles- rzucił się na łóżko obok swojego chłopaka niszcząc cała jego prace, jednak brunet nie miał zamiaru narzekać, tylko położył się na plecach szatyna.

-Robiłem coś tutaj- mruknął w szyje Louis'a, jednak nie miał żadnych pretensji.

-I tak ich nie zabieram, bo będzie mi za gorąco. Muszę wziąć bieliznę termiczna- oświadczył straszy z twarzą wciśnięta w kołdrę.

Leżeli tak razem napawając się własną obecnością i otulająca się nawzajem własnym ciepłem. Harry najchętniej zostałby w takiej pozycji już do końca świata, jednak w pewnym momencie mężczyzna pod nim zaczął niespokojnie się poruszać.

-Musisz ze mnie zejść Hazz- powiedział niechętnie szatyn, jednak w tonie jego głosu można było wyczuć, ze podzielał chęci chłopaka.

-Nigdzie nie idziesz, nie puszczę cie- odpowiedział owijając nogi wokół bioder ukochanego.

-Curly, mój oddział zginie tam beze mnie

-Nie prawda, poradzą sobie- Louis jednak pozostał nieugięty i z Harry'm na plecach stanął na nogi, jednocześnie uważając żeby jego chłopcu nic się nie stało.

Godzinie później mężczyzna był już spakowany, a jego bagaże leżały oparte o szafę. Cała czynność trwałaby conajmniej dwa razy krócej, gdyby nie wątpliwa pomoc młodszego, który niemal uczepił się szatyna.

Koniec końców obu mężczyznom udało się uporać ze wszystkimi zadaniami i oboje położyli się na łóżku, chcąc jak najlepiej wykorzystać ostatnie chwile ze sobą. Harry leżał na piersi Louis'a i wsłuchiwał się w rytmiczne bicie jego serca, podczas gdy starszy bawił się jego włosami i co jakiś czas całował go leniwie w usta.

Jednak przy jednym z pocałunków, w głowie zielonookiego pojawiła pewna myśl dotycząca bardziej efektywnego sposobu wykorzystania ich wolnego czasu. Dlatego wpił się mocniej w usta Tomlinson'a, dając mu do zrozumienia o czym myśli. Na szczęście starszy niemal od razu zaczął działać, wciągając bruneta, by ten usiadł na jego biodrach. Pocałunek z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz gorętszy. Louis wkradł się dłońmi pod spodenki ukochanego i ścisnął obiema rękoma pośladki chłopaka, na co ten jęknął prosto w wargi kochanka. Starszy korzystając z okazji wsunął język do środka ust Harry'ego. Przez chwile młodszy próbował przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, jednak przegrał i oddał się mu całościowo.

-Lou, proszę- zakwilił brunet, poruszając swoimi biodrami, na co szatana zalała fala gorąca, która skumulowała się w okolicach podbrzusza. Louis był przez moment pewny, że mógłby dojść, tylko od widoku Harry'ego jęczącego jego imię z całymi policzkami policzkami i ustami opuchniętymi od pocałunków.

Ten obraz pobudził starszego do działania i jednym zwinnym ruchem przewrócił ich tak, ze teraz to on przyszpilał ukochanego. Ponownie wpił się w wargi bruneta, a po chwili zaczął schodzić pocałunkami na żuchwę i szyję nastolatka. Chłopak pod nim zaczął się wiercić, jednocześnie próbując zdjąć koszulkę Louis'a. Ten jednak zrobił to za niego, ukazując swój nagi tors pokryty tatuażami. Mimo, ze Harry widział już ukochanego nago, to nadal robiło mu się niewiarygodnie gorąco.

Tego dnia kochali się dwukrotnie, przez co oboje ciężko oddychali opadając na łóżko, a krople potu lśniły na ich czołach. Młodszy ziewnął jeszcze zanim wtulił się plecami w klatkę piersiowa starszego, który objął go ramionami i położył dłonie na jego brzuchu.

-Śpij, obudzę cię później- szepnął mu do ucha Louis, po czym sam bezwiednie zasnął, wtapiając twarz w loki kochanka.

Ubrudził ich dopiero dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu, który jednocześnie wibrował wprawiając cała szafkę nocna w ruch. Żaden z mężczyzn nie był na tyle determinowany, żeby go odebrać, ponieważ było im zbyt wygodnie i ciepło. Osoba po drugiej stronie okazała się być całkiem zdeterminowana, gdyż kiedy jeden dzwonek się skończył, od razu zaczął się drugi.

Louis, zdenerwowany, ze ktoś przerywa mu, a co najważniejsze jego chłopcu, spokojny sen, odebrał telefon, nawet nie patrząc kto dzwoni.

-Halo?- spytał zasypanym głosem, przez co był on jeszcze głębszy niż zazwyczaj

-Halo? Kto mówi? Harry co ty robisz? Czy ty wiesz która jest godzina?- oczy mężczyzny powiększyły się do wielkości pięciozłotówek, kiedy zorientował się, ze to telefon bruneta, a co najgorsze jego rozmówca była sama matka chłopaka.

Tomlinson spojrzał się na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, ze dochodzi już dwudziesta pierwsza trzydzieści, co, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Harry idzie jutro do szkoły, rzeczywiście było późną godziną.

-Hazz, Curly, kochanie- szeptał mu do ucha, jednocześnie lekko potrząsając jego ramieniem

-Lou daj mi spokój chce spać- mruknął, zakrywając się kołdra

-Twoja matka dzwoni- powiedział półszeptem, na co brunet zerwał się gwałtownie i chwycił telefon, z którego było słuchać głośne „Halo?", poprzeplatane z „Harry gdzie ty jesteś?!"

-Halo mamo- jego rodzicielka była ostatnia osobą, którą posadził by o rozmowę, nie ważne o której godzinie. Miał wrażenie, ze dla obojgu rodziców jest niczym powietrze, co sprawiło, ze zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Harry? Kto to był? Co to był za mężczyzna?

-To był yyyyyy taki nikt- naprawdę nie chciał przedstawić jej Louis'a właśnie w takich okolicznościach, o ile w ogóle chciał to robić

-Jaki nikt? Przecież słyszałam męski głęboki głos. Zreszta nieważne. Dzwonie, ponieważ przyjechaliśmy z ojcem do domu, patrzymy a ciebie nie ma w pokoju. Zaczęliśmy się bać, ze coś ci się stało

-Tak napewno- pomyślał, po czym dodał głośno- Wszystko w porządku, po prostu straciłem poczucie czasu. A jestem ci teraz do czegoś potrzebny?

-Teraz? Nie. Jednak była u nas niedawno pani Calder z córka. Eleanor była bardzo zawiedziona, kiedy okazało się, ze ciebie nie ma. Naprawdę chce cię poznać. Powiedziałam jej, ze odprowadzisz ja jutro do szkoły- Harry musiał powstrzymać odruch wymiotny, na sama myśl, ze miałby gdziekolwiek iść z ta dziewczyną. Po pierwsze dlatego, ze była dziewczyną, a po drugie, że była tak słodko urocza dziewczyną. O wiele bardziej wolał silne ramiona i zarost swojego chłopaka.

-I właśnie tutaj dochodzimy do powodu mojego wyjścia. Poszedłem kupić sobie leki, bo mam yyyyy- rozejrzał się po pokoju, ignorując zdziwiony i lekko zaniepokojony wzrok Louis'a. Aż w końcu zauważył, jeszcze nieskończoną paczkę tabletek na gardło, po którą to wysłał szatyna którejś nocy, ponieważ gardło bolało go niemiłosiernie, jednak nie było to spowodowane złą pogodą

-Co masz?- dopytywała się kobieta

-Kaszel, okropny kaszel i gardło mnie boli- zaklaskał fałszywie kilka razy i potrząsnął pudełkiem

-Oh, No to faktycznie. Wracaj szybko do domu. Widzę cię tu za 10 minut

-Ale...- nie zdążył już nic powiedzieć, ponieważ kobieta rozłączyła się.

Harry rzucił telefon na łóżko, a sam na nim usiadł i zaczął płakać. Przecież miał zostać u Louis'a na noc, po czym miał go odwieźć do szkoły.

-Kochanie, czemu płaczesz? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?- mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku i objął chłopaka

-Nie, ty jesteś cudowny. Chodzi o moja matkę. Każe mi wracać do domu, a ponad to nadal próbuje mnie umówić z tą Calder z mojej klasy- na samo wspomnienie tego imienia, starszy zacieśnił uścisk wokół talii Harry'ego.

-Skarbie spójrz na mnie- uniósł podbródek młodszego, żeby ich oczy się spotkały. Jego serce łamało się na sam widok łez w oczach jego słoneczka- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Przetrwamy to razem. Jak tylko skończysz liceum to się do mnie przeprowadzisz, tak jak planowaliśmy. A to pół roku minie tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważysz.

-Tak, wierze ci- wtulił się w ukochanego, jednak był zmuszony go puścić niedługo później, mając z tylu głowy słowa matki- Odwieziesz mnie do domu?

-Głupie pytanie. Nie puściłbym cię samego w o tej porze.

Chwile później siedzieli już w aucie i w ciszy przemierzali kolejne ulice. Droga nie była zbyt długa, ponieważ już dziesięć minut później Louis zatrzymał się na ulicy sąsiadującej z ta, na której znajdował die dom rodzinny Harry'ego.

-Lou będę za tobą tęsknił. Cholernie bardzo- oczy chłopaka już drugi raz w ciągu tej godziny zapełniły się łzami.

-Ja za tobą też Curly- pocałował go mocno, przelewając w niego wszystkie emocje kołujące się w nim—Kocham cię, pamiętaj o tym

-Ja ciebie tez. Będę do pisał listy, dobrze?

-Będę na nie czekał z utęsknieniem- wytarł kciukiem łzy spływające po policzkach jego chłopaka, sam miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

-Do zobaczenia za pół roku- uśmiechał się przez łzy i wyszedł z auta.

Jak odchodził w stronę domu, co kilka kroków spoglądał za siebie, aż do momentu, w którym Louis odpalił auto i odjechał z powrotem do domu. Cieszył się, ze tego wieczoru wiał lekki wiatr, ponieważ naprawdę nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na pytania dotyczące jego stanu.

Wszedł po cicho do domu, mając nadzieję, ze wszyscy już śpią, jednak w progu stała jego mama i rozmawiała przez telefon z jakaś kobietą, która prawdopodobnie była pani Calder. Jednakże kiedy tylko ujrzała Harry'ego w drzwiach, zakończyła rozmowę.

-Wszystko dobrze? Płakałeś? Coś ci się stało? Czemu ta koszulka jest taka brudna?- puścił mimo uszu wszystkie pytania kobiety, nie chcąc się jej z niczego tłumaczyć, a tym bardziej z tego, ze ma chłopaka, z którym pare godzin temu uprawiał seks, a te plamy na koszulce to jego własna sperma.

-Jestem zmęczony, pogadamy kiedy indziej- powiedział i od razu ruszył schodami na górę do swojego pokoju

-Dobrze, dobrze- zgodziła się i skierowała się do salonu.

Harry położył się na łóżku nawet się nie przebierając i zasnął przez natłok emocji w jego głowie.

Rano obudziła go mama z wiadomością, ze zostają w domu z ojcem kolejny tydzień, wiec będzie mogła odwieźć go dzisiaj do szkoły. Ten fakt lekko ucieszył chłopaka, ponieważ to oznaczało, ze kobieta mu uwierzyła i nie będzie musiał nigdzie iść z Eleanor.

Ubrał się szybko w przypadkowe ubrania, co nie należało do jego przyzwyczajeń. Zazwyczaj zakładał na siebie starannie dobrane stroje, jednak dzisiaj było mu wszystko jedno, a poza tym miał na tyle zły humor, że nie myślał za bardzo jak wyglądał. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i stwierdził, ze nie nie wyglada najgorzej w czarnych jeansach z dziurami na kolanach, szarej lekko za dużej bluzie swojego chłopaka z flagą USA z ciemnymi postaciami żołnierzy i helikoptera podpisaną przez samego dowódcę sił zbrojnych Ameryki. Przypuszczał, ze będzie dzisiaj centrum zainteresowania większości chłopaków, ponieważ wiedział, że ci interesują się armia i napewno rozpoznają podpis.

Zszedł na dół i wszedł do kuchni spodziewając się ciepłego i pachnącego śniadania leżącego na stole, jednak niczego takiego nie znalazł. Od razu posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ był przyzwyczajony, ze Louis wstaje wcześniej od niego i robi mu posiłek, jednak jego tutaj nie było.

-Cześć Harry, zapomniałam ci zrobić śniadania, ale możesz sobie wziąć pieniądze na obiad w szkole- powiedziała szybko przebiegając koło niego na szpilkach jednocześnie próbując zapiać lewego kolczyka.

Jego chłopak zawsze przygotowywał mu posiłek do szkoły, wiedząc, iż chłopak nienawidzi jedzenia ze stołówki, jednak jego matka tego nie wiedziała. Zrezygnowany Harry, który już teraz tęsknił się za ukochanym i utwierdził się w słuszności swoich slow, ze nie jest w stanie żyć bez Louis'a, wziął do ręki jabłko. Z plecakiem na ramieniu ruszył do garażu i w samochodzie czekał, aż jego mama usiądzie na miejscu kierowcy.

Cała drogę jechali w ciszy, która co jakiś czas była przerywana przez cicho puszczone radio. Normalnie jechałby, śpiewając na całe gardło i rozmawiając z... no właśnie szatynem. Gdy tylko dojechali na miejsce, wyskoczył jak oparzony z auta i szybko się żegnając pobiegł do wejścia do szkoły.

Szczerze nienawidził tego miejsca, prawie wszystkie dziewczyny z jego klasy próbowały z nim flirtować, a przez kolegów z klasy był nazywany pedałem, ponieważ nie chciał z żadna pójść do łóżka. Jego jedynym przyjacielem był niski blondyn Niall, któremu nadal boi się powiedzieć kim tak naprawdę jest jego chłopak. Mimo, ze rozmowa o jego orientacji seksualnej przebiegała bardzo sprawnie i bezbolesnie, to nadal obawiał się, ze jedyna osoba, do której może się odezwać, opuści go jak tylko dowie się o jego upodobaniach. Bądź co bądź nie każdy musiał tolerować jego związek z o dziewięć lat starszym mężczyzna. Dlatego Harry wyznał mu jedynie, ze nie jest singlem, jednak nie zdradził kto tak naprawdę jest jego wybrańcem.

-Cześć Harry- uśmiechnął się do niego Niall, który pojawił się z nikąd tuż koło niego

-Hejka Niall- odpowiedział i wysilił się na uśmiech, mimo ze nie było mu do śmiechu.

-Widzę, ze słyszałeś już o tej akcji- zagadnął wskazując na bluzę chłopaka

-Jakiej akcji?

-Poprzez noszenie flag amerykańskich łączymy się z rodzinami i bliskimi żołnierzy, których dzisiaj wysyłają na front- odparł, nie wiedząc, ze właśnie trafił w czuły punkt bruneta, który na samo wspomnienie o tym miał ochotę się popłakać

-T-tak słyszałem o tym, ale to jest całkowicie przypadkowe- musiał być silny i nie pokazywać zbyt dużo emocji

-To musi być straszne. Wyobrażasz sobie, że tego twojego Louis'a wysyłają na front, żeby walczył i ty nie wiesz czy on wróci czy nie. Nie możesz przewidzieć, czy to- dalsza cześć zdania urwał mu dzwonek oznaczający rozpoczęcie się lekcji.

Harry wyciął do przodu w stronę sali matematycznej, co nie zdarzało mu się za często, lecz teraz zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko nie kontynuować tej rozmowy. Usiadł na końcu sali i wyjął zeszyt i podręcznik. Zaraz za nim do pomieszczenia weszła reszta uczniów i lekcja się rozpoczęła.

Od dłuższego czasu czuł palący wzrok Eleanor na swoich plecach, jednak próbował to zignorować. Nawet raz się odwrócił mając nadzieje, ze dziewczyna się odczepi, jednak ona tylko mu pomachała i uśmiechnęła od ucha do ucha. Chłopak chciał jak najszybciej stad wyjść, spojrzał wiec na zegarek, żeby zobaczyć ile to będzie jeszcze trwało.

Zegar ścienny wybił w tym momencie siódma trzydzieści, co oznaczało ze jego chłopak jeszcze nie wyleciał z kraju, ani nawet nie wsiadł do helikoptera. W jego głowie pojawiła się najbardziej szalona i spontaniczna rzecz, na jaką mógłby wpaść. Plan był prosty, zerwać się z tej lekcji i jednej lub dwóch następnych i udać się na lądowisko helikopterów, by ostatni raz przegnać się z Louis'em.

Bitwa w jego głowie nie trwała zbyt długo, ponieważ już minutę później, wyszedł z klasy, twierdząc ze złe się czuje. Jak tylko wydostał się z budynku, rzucił się biegiem w stronę najbliższego postoju taksówek. Dziękował Bogu, ze jednak wziął rano te pieniądze od matki. Wsiadł w pierwszy lepszy samochód i podał adres.

-Jesteś pewny młodzieńcze? Wiesz ze nie wpuszczając na ten teren nikogo bez przepustki- oznajmił starszy taksówkarz, unosząc brwi

-Wiem, mam odebrać swoją ma miejscu- skłamał, tylko po to żeby jak najszybciej ruszyć.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz- odpowiedział mężczyzna i odpalił auto.

Całą drogę Harry siedział jak na szpilkach, co chwila nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek. Na miejsce dotarł na dziesięć minut przed ósma i prawie zapomniał zapłacić należnych pieniędzy zobaczywszy swojego chłopaka ubranego w pełny mundur pułkownika. Mężczyzna stał na platformie lotniska z plecakiem leżącym koło jego nogi, a przed nim stało piętnastu innych mężczyzn w rożnym wieku. Od razu poczuł dumę, ze to właśnie jego ukochany jest ich przywódca i to jego muszą się słuchać.

Oprócz zgromadzonych żołnierzy na tym terenie znajdowali się technicy, piloci oraz jacyś ludzie, których funkcji Harry nie był w stanie odgadnąć. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego zbyt dużej uwagi, gdyż każdy miał przydzielone zadanie, które musiał starannie wykonać. Chłopak zlustrował wzrokiem całe lotnisko, patrząc czy nigdzie nie ma potencjalnych ochroniarzy, którzy próbowaliby go powstrzymać. Gdy upewnił się, ze takowych nie ma, pobiegł wprost do Louis'a. Nie przewidział jednak jednej rzeczy.

-Proszę twoja przepustkę- drogę zagrodziła mu niska blondynka ze słuchawkami wygłuszającymi przewieszonymi wokół szyi

-Um ja tak jakby jej nie mam, jednak jeden z żołnierzy mnie zna i może potwierdzić ze nie mam złych zamiarów- tłumaczył Harry

-Tak, a ja jestem Królewna Śnieżka. Wstęp mają jedynie żołnierze i osoby z przepustka. Mógłbyś być nawet ojcem któregoś z nich, ale jeżeli nie masz przepustki, nie wejdziesz

-Proszę to dla mnie bardzo ważne

-Odejdź stad, albo wezwę ochronę- brunet zdecydował się na wytoczenie ostatecznej broni przeciwko temu żeńskiemu krasnalowi

-Louis! Louis! Louis!- krzyczał dopóki wspomniany mężczyzna nie odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Zaciekawiona blondynka również spojrzała się za siebie, co pozwoliło mu dobiec do szatyna

-Harry? Co ty tu robisz? Jak się tu dostałeś? Powinieneś być o tej godzinie w szkole- Tomlinson z troska w głosie wypytywał go o wszystko. Wiedział, ze chłopak powinien teraz siedzieć w ławce na matematyce, tym samym nie prosił go o to, żeby tu przyjeżdżał. Drugim powodem było to, ze nie chciał się rozpłakać przy swoim oddziale.

-Możliwe ze wkurzyłem jedna babkę, żeby się tu dostać. Byłem w szkole, moja matka mnie odwiozła, ale od rana wszystko mi o tobie przypominało. Ja bez ciebie nie mogę żyć. Ona mi nawet śniadania nie zrobiła, ani w domu, ani do szkoły- Harry zaniósł się płaczem, na co Louis przytulił go mocno i pozwolił, żeby jego słone łzy moczyły mu mundur.

-Oh kochanie. Nawet nie wiesz jak pusto było w naszym domu bez ciebie, obudziłem się w pustym łóżku, nikt nie przyszedł do mnie rano, żeby pomarudzić, ze jest zbyt wcześnie. Na dodatek cały dom pachniał tobą i przypominał mi o tobie. Ja tez nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Ale damy rade, jesteśmy silni prawda? To tylko pół roku- mówił do chłopaka bardzo powoli, siląc się na uspokojenie tonu. Czuł jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy, z którymi próbował walczyć.

-Jak już musisz lecieć to wróć do mnie dobrze? Ja sobie nie dam rady sam. Walcz ze wszystkich sił, ale nie pozwól, żebym został sam. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego- prośby chłopaka spowodowały, ze Louis przestał już się hamować i rozpłakał się jak pięcioletni chłopczyk.

-Wrócę do ciebie, napewno wrócę. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo nareszcie mam dla kogo walczyć. Nawet jeżeli zabraknie mi sił to znajdę ostatnie jej pokłady w sobie żeby wrócić do ciebie. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, jeżeli ty przysięgniesz ze nigdy nie opuścisz mnie- oboje stali wtuleni w siebie ze łzami w oczach.

Aż w końcu Louis trochę poluźnił uścisk, tylko po to, żeby ponownie zamknąć dzieląca ich przestrzeń, tym razem całując swojego chłopca. Nie przejmowali się faktem, iż byli obserwowani przez cały oddział Tomlinson'a i kilku innych ludzi. Liczyli się tylko oni.

-Nigdy cię nie opuszczę- wyszeptał Harry w wargi starszego

-Zawsze będziesz w moim sercu, Curly. Chce żebyś to miał- powiedział, po czym wyjął swój nieśmiertelnik spod marynarki i podał go Styles'owi- Kiedy za mną zatęsknisz, ściśnij go i pomyśl o mnie. Kocham cię, kochanie

-Przecież mówiłeś, ze przynosi ci szczęście- przypomniał i już chciał go oddać, jednak straszy założył mu go ja szyje

-Teraz to ty jesteś moim szczęściem, wiec jeżeli ty go będziesz miał to ja będę miał dwa razy więcej szczęścia- powiedział patrząc się mu prosto w oczy, przez co serce Harry'ego stopniało

-Kocham cię, ty mój żołnierzu- wyznał i po raz ostatni go pocałował. Szatyn wytarł jego łzy z policzków, po czym sam przetarł oczy, żeby choć trochę ukryć przed swoimi ludźmi fakt, ze płakał.

Rozeszli się w dwie różne strony, Harry samotnie ruszył w stronę szkoły, a Louis został otoczony przez swój oddział.

-Niech mi się nawet żaden nie zająknie o tym co właśnie tu zobaczyliście panowie- powiedział Tomlinson, próbując udawać twardego, mimo iż większość z jego ludzi zdążyli zostać jego przyjaciółmi, wiec zdążyli go poznać ze wszystkich stron. Jednak był to ich przełożony, wiec większość z nich zaniechała jakichkolwiek prób wydobycia z mężczyzny jakichś informacji. Ruszyli wiec w stronę helikoptera, który już gotowy czekał na start. Jeden z żołnierzy jednak się nie poddał i idąc na tyle kolumny zagadał do Louis'a

-Lou, kto to był?- spytał Zayn, najlepszy przyjaciel szatyna

-To był mój cudowny chłopak Harry- odparł niemal mając serduszka zamiast oczu. Mężczyzna wiedział, ze przed mikstem nie musiał udawać.

-Coś więcej?

-Ten niezdarny chłopak, który oblał mnie sokiem porzeczkowym w zeszłym roku?

-Aha ten- przypomniał sobie tę historie- I już po roku znajomości jesteście razem, nazywasz go swoim szczęściem i oddajesz mu swój nieśmiertelnik, z którym nigdy się nie rozstaniesz?! I mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?!-nagle do niego dotarło jak bardzo w tyle był, jeżeli chodzi o życie jego przyjaciela

-Nie mogłem się zdecydować czy powiedzieć ci to podczas twojego seksu z Liam'em czy tez po- odgryzł się

-To zabrzmiało tak, jakbyśmy to robili cały czas, a tak nie jest- odparł, na co Louis podniósł wysoko jedna brew— No dobra, ale to nie znaczy, ze nie wychodzimy z łóżka do ludzi. A poza tym, czy on jeszcze chodzi do szkoły? Ile on właściwie ma lat?

-Siedemnaście, za trzy miesiące osiemnaście- odpowiedział, na co Zayn aż zakrztusił się powietrzem

-Spotykasz się z nastolatkiem?! Nie powiesz mi chyba, ze wy już.... No wiesz

-To się nazywa seks Zee. Ale tak my już... No wiesz- zaśmiał się

-Demoralizujesz go, wiesz o tym?

-Doskonale sobie zdaje z tego sprawę. Jednak to jest miłość i ja wierze, ze taka na zawsze- to było ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane, zanim powietrza nie przeciął odgłos wirujących wirników, który zagłuszył wszystkie rozmowy.

~ ¥ ~  
 _3 miesiące później_

Harry obudził się na odgłos budzika, który niemal wywiercał dziurę w jego głowie. To uczucie mogło być spowodowane faktem, iż jego telefon znajdował się tuż przy jego głowie. Wyplatał dłonie z bluzy Louis'a, która ściskał w rękach i wyłączył uporczywy dźwięk. Odkrył się z kołdry, zapomniawszy zupełnie o liście leżącym na niej, wysłanym z Afganistanu przez starszego, który czytał codziennie do snu. Tomlinson pisał w nim jak bardzo go kocha oraz o tym, że nikt z jego oddziału nie został ciężko ranny. Sam również wysłał swoją odpowiedź jakiś miesiąc temu, dlatego wierzył, że w najbliższym czasie otrzyma list zwrotny od szatyna, miał również cicha nadzieje, że stanie się to dzisiaj, jednak na nic nie mógł w stu procentach liczyć.

Fakt, iż pomieszkiwał w domu Tomlinson'a nie było jakaś wielka niespodzianka, chłopak wiedział, ze prędzej czy później nie będzie mógł spać i wróci tutaj, wymykając się w nocy niezauważony przez rodziców. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić to miejsce zamieszkania Louis'a pozostało w takim samym stanie w jakim mężczyzna je opuścił, pościel pozostała taka sama, żeby tylko pachniała jego perfumami, zmięte ubrania walały się pod nogami, a aparat typu polaroid, którym jeszcze przed wyjazdem robili sobie zdjęcia, leżał na stole kuchennym.

Harry czując się trochę lepiej tego dnia postanowił ubrać się ciutkę bardziej jak on, a nie od niechcenia jak to robił przez ostatnie tygodnie. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na koszulę, wybrał tę ulubiona Louis'a, jeansy i bandanę. Nieśmiertelnik, którego swoją droga ani razu nie zdjął, wsunął pod ubranie nie chcąc odpowiadać na różne pytanie dotyczące niego. Gdy już się oporządził, zbiegł po schodach, po drodze chwytając plecak leżący na ostatnim stopniu. Nie za bardzo przejmował się tym, czy ma wszystkie książki na dzisiaj czy nie, najwyżej pożyczy od Niall'a. Wiedział, ze ten będzie w szkole, bo blondyn zadeklarował się, że potowarzyszy chłopakowi w drodze do szkoły. Początkowo Harry nie chciał się zgodzić, ponieważ Horan jest z natury bardzo dociekliwy i od razu będzie zadawał pytania dotyczące domu, jednak ostatecznie stwierdził, ze jakoś z tego wybrnie, w końcu już z nie takich sytuacji musiał się wykaraskać.

Nawet się nie obejrzał, a dzwonek do drzwi obwieścił przybycie nowego gościa. Harry wstał z krzesła zabierając ze sobą miskę płatków, które jadł. Szczerze wolał się jeszcze rozejrzeć po domu, żeby nie zaliczyć żadnej zawstydzającej wpadki, a poza tym wolał mieć chłopaka na oku, a wiedział, ze jeżeli blondyn sam wejdzie do środka to od razu się dokładnie rozejrzy.

Drzwi otworzył z łyżeczka pomiędzy wargami i miska w lewej ręce, dlatego nie miał za dużego pola manewru, jeżeli chodzi o przywitanie Niall'a, wiec wymamrotał słowa, które zabrzmiały mniej więcej tak:

-Chsec Neij- uśmiechnął się krzywo, próbując nie wypuścić sztućca

-Cześć Harry- wszedł do środka, a kąciki jego ust powędrowały do góry

-Przy furtce jest karteczka z imieniem Louis Tomlinson, to dom twojego chłopaka, prawda?- tak jak brunet przypuszczał, blondyn od razu się wszystkim zainteresował. A trzeba było go jakoś sprawić...

-Tak właściwie to jego rodziców- skłamał, tak właściwie to nawet powiedział prawdę, ponieważ to ojciec Tomlinson'a zasponsorował mu to miejsce.

-Nie wiedziałem, ze nosisz Vansy- zaciekawił się Niall, wskazując oczami dwie pary butów stojące na wycieraczce, botki Harry'ego i właśnie Vansy Louis'a.

-L-lubię zmiany- odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic odwracając się plecami do chłopaka, żeby ukryć róż na jego policzkach.

Nie chcąc brnąc w dalsze kłamstwa, porzucił miskę z mlekiem w zlewie, założył wspomniane wcześniej buty, wziął do ręki plecak oraz klucze i siła wyciągnął Niall'a z domu, każąc mu czekać przed furtka. Upewniwszy się, ze zamknął dom, dołączył do blondyna i razem ruszyli w kierunku szkoły. Cała drogę przegadali na różne tematy, śmiejąc się i opowiadając różne historie, Harry na chwile zapomniał o wszystkich negatywnych emocjach kumulujących się w jego głowie. Przez bramę szkoły przeszli stosunkowo wcześnie, nauczyciele nawet jeszcze nie parkowali aut na parkingu, dlatego grupa zbuntowanych chłopaków, którzy chcieli wyglądać fajnie, paliła oparta o mury placówki. Kiedy przechodzili koło nich Styles zakasłał w momencie, w którym dym dostał się do jego nozdrzy. Skrzywił się i przyspieszył kroku, byle by jak najszybciej wydostać się z pola rażenia.

-Mówiłeś przecież, że twój chłopak pali. Powinieneś być przyzwyczajony do tego zapachu- zdziwił się Niall, marszcząc brwi.

-Bo pali, ale nienawidzę dymu papierowego, jak nie pochodzi od niego- wyjaśnił, wachlując powietrze.

Blondyn, mimo ze nie znał mężczyzny, ba miał o nim jedynie szczątkowe informacje, uważał ze ich związek musi być uroczy i pełen miłości. Zauważał to w zachowaniu nastolatka, często odpływał w myślach, a na jego ustach pojawiał się uśmiech.

Dzięki porannemu rozluźnieniu Harry miał przez pierwszych kilka lekcji całkiem dobry humor, nawet zrobił trochę notatek, zamiast tępo patrzeć się w ścianę. Miał wrażenie, ze ten dzień będzie naprawdę udany, jednak jego marzenia o spokojnych godzinach minął wraz z pora obiadowa.

Wszystko zaczęło się jednak niewinnie. Tak jak codziennie poszedł z Niall'em do szkolnej stołówki, mimo ze nigdy nie kupował sobie nic, ponieważ uważał, ze serwowane tam jedzenie nawet nie smakuje jak jedzenie. Zazwyczaj jadł posiłek przygotowany dla niego wcześniej przez Tomlinson'a, ale odkąd ten wyjechał, nikt dla niego niczego nie przygotowywał. Przeciwieństwem był Horan, który twierdził, ze jak jest głodny to nawet całkiem mu to smakuje, a nawet jeżeli byłby inaczej to i tak ty to zjadł.

Harry zajął miejsce dla siebie i dla blondyna przy tym samym stoliku co zawsze i wyciągnął z plecaka jabłko. Wiedział, ze chwile będzie czekał, aż chłopak wróci ze swoją zdobyczą, dlatego sięgnął po telefon i słuchawki chcąc umilić sobie czas. Zanim jeszcze puścił sobie playliste, utworzona przed niego i Louis'a, przypomniał sobie wcześniejsza dyskusje z blondynem na temat długości rzęs krowy. Zastanawiali się, czy skoro mówi się, ze ktoś ma rzęsy długie jak u krowy, to czy one naprawdę są aż tak długie. Wszedł w internet chcąc wyszukać informacje na ten temat, kiedy usłyszał wołanie Niall'a.

-Harry! Harry! Pomożesz mi z ta tacka?- krzyczał chłopak, jedna ręka trzymając ramie plecaka, o zostawienie którego brunet prosił go kilkukrotnie.

Nastolatek westchnął i przeklnął cicho pod nosem, ale wstał z miejsca. Po drodze chciał dokończyć poprzednia czynność, jednak zanim wpisał szukane hasło w wyszukiwarkę w oczy rzuciły mu się wiadomości wyświetlane przez Google'a. To co zobaczył wypełniło jego najczarniejszy scenariusz. Na ekranie pokazało się zdjęcie bazy wojskowej w Afganistanie z wielkim podpisem „Terroryści z rozkazu wojsk afgańskich zbombardowało amerykańska bazę wojskową. W środku znajdowali się żołnierze z czwartego pułku pod dowództwem pułkownika Tomlinson'a".

To co działo się później w pamięci Harry'ego było czarna plamę. Ostatnie co pamięta to ciemność przed oczami i zniekształcony krzyk Niall'a, który puścił się pędem w jego kierunku, rzucając tace z jedzeniem na podłogę.

-Halo? Harry? On chyba się budzi- były pierwszym co nastolatek usłyszał, po tym jak się wybudził.

Gdy tylko lekko oprzytomniał, poczuł silny ból z tylu czaszki, taki jakby mu ktoś ja przepoławiał. Otworzył oczy i nad sobą zobaczył, na początku zarys, potem coraz ostrzej, sylwetki pielęgniarki szkolnej i blondyna. Odruchowo sięgnął pod koszule i ścisnął nieśmiertelnik wiszący na jego szyi.

-Wszystko w porządku? Jak zemdlałeś to przywaliłeś niezłe głowa o podłogę- zaniepokoił się

-Tak, już chyba okej- nastolatek się podniósł, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ponieważ ponownie go zamroczyło. Zamknął wiec oczy i pomasował tył głowy— Ja chyba pójdę do domu.

-Chodź, odprowadzę cię

~ ¥ ~  
 _Kilka godzin wcześniej w Afganistanie..._

Louis stał, oparty dłońmi na stole stojącym po środku jego pokoju. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie i wojskowe buty, a i tak było mu niezmiernie gorąco. Naprawdę żałował, że nie ma tutaj czegoś takiego jak klimatyzacja. Pochwycił wiec butelkę wody z szafki i wziął pare głębokich łyków, zanim wrócił po poprzedniej czynności. Od dobrych dwóch godzin gapił się na mapy porozkładanie przez niego na stole, na wielu z nich ponakreślane były różne koordynaty lub strzałki wskazujące wszystkie strony świata. W rogu leżał nadal nie otwarty list otrzymany od Harry'ego, który jeszcze bardziej rozpraszał szatyna. Miał go otworzyć zaraz po tym jak go otrzymał, jednak stwierdził, że musi zachować się profesjonalnie i najpierw wykonać wszystkie przydzielone mu zadania. Nie spodziewał się, że zajmie mu to, aż tak długo, jednakże nic co naniósł na te mapy nie miało żadnego sensu. Wydawało się, ze wojska afgańskie działają bez żadnego planu, przygotowania, po prostu robią to co chcą w danym momencie. Nie było żadnego wzoru postępowania, nie dało się wytypować kolejnego ruchu. To wszystko poważnie działało Tomlinson'owo na nerwy. Jego głębokie przemyślenia przerwał jeden z jego żołnierzy.

-Pułkowniku, jest pan potrzebny przy akcji wywiadowczej- wbiegł do pomieszczenia zadyszany

-Po co ja mam jechać? Mam ważniejsze zadania- zdziwił się, jednak zaczął zakładać na siebie części munduru

-Nikt nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, ale widać ze nie wiedza co robić. Jedyni, którzy zostają w bazie to pielęgniarze, lekarze polowi i ranni, wszyscy pozostali są wysyłani na wywiad- oświadczył

-No dobrze, chodźmy- nie podobała mu się ta cała akcja. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia chwycił marynarkę z krzesła. 

Przy garażu z wojskowymi autami spotkał się z dowódca drugiego oddziału stacjonującego w tej bazie.

-Danny, o co chodzi? Czemu wszystkich wysyłają? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?- dopytywał się, nie będąc pewnym czystości zagrań dowództwa.

-Louis, wiem tyle samo co ty, ale mnie tez coś tutaj nie gra. Ale rozkaz to rozkaz- czego on się mógł spodziewać, poznał Danny'ego w szkole wojskowej i on nigdy nie kwestionował żadnych zadań, jak posłuszny piesek wykonywał wszystkie co do joty.

-Oddział do mnie!- zawołał Tomlinson i od razu cała piętnastka zebrała się wokół niego zwarta i gotowa- Liam i Zayn, wy zostajecie na miejscu i opiekujecie się ludźmi, Chris, ty będziesz kierowca idź i przygotuj wóz, Alex, Dominic, Isaac, Jeremy, idziecie na tyły do mojego wozu, reszta bierze drugi. Raz raz, ruszajcie się wszyscy.

-Tak jest!- zasalutowali i rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony.

Louis poszedł za Chrisem i zaczął pakować broń do pojazdu.

-Louis nie wydaje ci się to trochę dziwne?- zapytał mężczyzna zasiadając za kierownica

-Jako twój przełożony powinienem ci powiedzieć, ze nie można kwestionować rozkazów. Jednakże jako osoba, z która musisz się użerać na codzień powiem ci jedno, coś mi tutaj nie pasuje, jeszcze nie wiem co, ale się dowiem.

-Nie wysyłają nas na pewna smierć, prawda?- w głosie Chris'a słychać było, ze tak naprawdę uważa coś kompletnie innego

-Napewno nie, sam Minister uważa ze jesteśmy najlepsi nie pozbyli by się nas od tak- próbował udobruchać mężczyznę, jednak sam nie był do końca przekonany o słuszności swoich slow.

Dalsza rozmowę przerwała im reszta żołnierzy wsiadający na tył auta, co oznaczało, ze musieli już ruszać. Mimo, iż Louis wiedział, ze stanie podczas jazdy tym terenowym Jeep'em jest niebezpieczne, wstał jak tylko wyjechali z garażu. Cichy głos w tyle jego głowy podpowiadał mu, żeby co jakiś czas oglądał się za siebie. Jednak gdy odjechali już na pewna odległość od bazy i nadal nic nie działo się za nimi, usiadł na miejscu i skupił się nad tym co było przed nim.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał dziwny dzień dobiegający zza niego, czujny odwrócił się i oczy powiększyły mu się dziesięciokrotnie. Zdążył jedynie krzyknąć do krótkofalówki „Uciekajcie" zanim trzy pociski wycelowane w ich bazę trafiły w cel. Rozległ się potężny huk i fala kurzy wzniosła się w powietrze

-Chris, zawracaj!- mężczyzna wydał rozkaz, który wcześniej wymieniony żołnierz wykonał bez sprzeciwu.

Reszta pojazdów jadąca koło nich również zawróciła w stronę pogorzeliska. Louis w duchu modlił się, żeby jego ludziom jednak udało się wydostać zanim doszło do wybuchu. Cały czas popędzał Chrisa, mimo ze wiedział ze to nic nie da. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, jako pierwszy jak z procy wystrzelił w kierunku ruin bazy. Kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy zobaczył kilka sylwetek stojących przed budynkiem, wśród nich rozpoznał Liam'a, głównego lekarza jego oddziału, oraz Leo, jednego z pielęgniarzy. Nigdzie jednak nie widział Zayn'a.

-Liam, widziałeś gdzieś Zayn'a?- podszedł do mężczyzny, który stał do niego tyłem. Jak tylko się odwrócił, zobaczyć można było, iż płakał.

-Pokłóciliśmy się rozumiesz, tuż po waszym wyjeździe pokłóciliśmy się o jakaś głupotę, już nawet nie pamietam o co dokładnie. I on wtedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia lekarskiego i poszedł gdzieś zdenerwowany. Gdyby został ze mną to napewno by się wydostał, a co jak on nie żyje?!- Payne przytulił się do klatki piersiowej Tomlinson'a i płakał dalej. Louis nie dopisała jednak do siebie myśli, ze chłopak Liam'a, a zarazem jego najlepszy przyjaciel, leży gdzieś tam nieżywy.

-Idę tam. Do środka. Znajdę go- powiedział pewnie i skierował się w wyznaczona przez siebie stronę

Tuż przed wejściem zatrzymał go Danny.

-Nie możesz tam wejść to jest zbyt niebezpieczne.

-Nie możesz mi tego zabronić, a poza tym w środku jest jeszcze mój żołnierz- próbował wyrwać się z uścisku

-Mogę ci zabronić, bo jestem od ciebie range wyżej. Nie możesz ryzykować utraty dowódcy przed swój oddział na rzecz jednego człowieka. Najwyraźniej tak miało być, najprawdopodobniej on już nawet nie żyje- mężczyzna zacieśnił swój uścisk wokół ramienia Louis'a

-Pozwolisz ze sam sprawdzę, czy żyje czy nie. A poza tym jeżeli nie potrafiłabym zaryzykować życia dla jednego żołnierza to jakim byłbym przykładem dla reszty. Jeżeli nie mógłbym oddać życia za mojego podopiecznego to ze mnie dupa nie dowódca- ostatecznie wyrwał się Danny'emu i wbiegł do środka budynku.

W momencie, w którym przekroczył próg bazy, słychać było jakieś krzyki zza jego pleców, jednak zignorował je i skupił się na zadaniu.   
W środku było pełno dymu i ledwo dało się oddychać, z co poniektórych pomieszczeń wydobywały się płomienie. Jednak nic nie zniechęciło Tomlinson'a do powrotu.

-Zayn! Zayn!- krzyczał, biegając po niezasypanych korytarzach.

Krążył po całym obiekcie zaglądając we wszystkie szczeliny, jednak nadal nie odnalazł przyjaciela. Kiedy dotarł do najbardziej zniszczonego pomieszczenia, do którego trzeba było się wyczołgiwać, żeby się dostać do środka, nie zawahał się ani chwili. Upadł na kolana i zaczął przeciskiwać się między przeszkodami w postaci połamanych desek, lub kawałków betonu. Jedynym źródłem światła był otwór znajdujący się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna wyjął latarkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni i parł do przodu w poszukiwaniu Zayn'a.

W pewnym momencie przed dziurę w ścianie słychać było krzyki i nawoływania, Louis nie był do końca pewny co dokładnie mówią głosy, jednak rozróżnił swoje imię. Wśród wrzasków rozpoznał ton Malik'a przez co uśmiechnął się w duchu, mając pewność, że mężczyźnie udało się stad uciec. Jednak zaraz po tym dotarło do niego czemu reszta go woła, szykuje się kolejny atak. Wiedział, ze nie zdąży stad wybiec zanim budynek zostanie ponownie ostrzelony, dlatego usiadł na gołej ziemi i oparł się o kawał betonu leżący za nim. Zamknął oczy i pomyślał o Harry'm, o tym jak bardzo go kocha, o tym jaka niespodziankę szykował dla niego po powrocie, o jego pięknie. Nie bal się śmierci, bo wiedział, ze nadal będzie żył w sercu chłopaka i swoich żołnierzy. Jego umysł ogarnęły odtwarzające się na nowo wspomnienia z ich pierwszej randki i pierwszego pocałunku. Chwile później dotarł do niego wręcz ogłuszający dźwięk wybuchających bomb i ciemność, ciemność ogarniała go ze wszystkich stron.

~ ¥ ~

-Halo? Harry? On chyba się budzi- było pierwszym co nastolatek usłyszał, po tym jak się wybudził.

Gdy tylko lekko oprzytomniał, poczuł silny ból z tylu czaszki, taki jakby mu ktoś ja przepoławiał. Otworzył oczy i nad sobą zobaczył, na początku zarys, potem coraz ostrzej, sylwetki pielęgniarki szkolnej i blondyna. Odruchowo sięgnął pod koszule i ścisnął nieśmiertelnik wiszący na jego szyi. Miał wrażenie, ze stało się coś bardzo złego.

-Wszystko w porządku? Jak zemdlałeś to przywaliłeś niezłe głowa o podłogę- zaniepokoił się

-Tak, już chyba okej- nastolatek się podniósł, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ponieważ ponownie go zamroczyło. Zamknął wiec oczy i pomasował tył głowy— Ja chyba pójdę do domu.

-Chodź, odprowadzę cię

Cała drogę przemilczeli, mimo ze Niall próbował wyciągnąć z bruneta jakieś informacje, Harry zbywał go złym samopoczuciem i tym, ze zemdlał prawdopodobnie dlatego, ze do tej pory mało wypił. Blondyn odpuścił wiec, wiedząc, ze męczenie nastolatka pytaniami nic nie da.

Styles nie wykazywał żadnych emocji od wyjścia ze szkoły, szedł z obojętna mina pogrążony we własnych myślach. Jednak wraz z przekroczeniem progu domu Tomlinson'a, rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko, opierając się plecami o drzwi wejściowe. Zerwał nieśmiertelnik z szyi i ścisnął go w ręce, przykładając do policzka. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś rozerwał jego serce na pół i w tę jedyną cześć pozostająca w jego klatce piersiowej wbijał miliony małych igiełek. Harry przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa, które usłyszał od swojego chłopaka _„Teraz to ty jesteś moim szczęściem"_ i rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, których nie zdążył mu powiedzieć, jak na przykład to, ze to właśnie Tomlinson jest jego największym szczęściem, bez niego już dawno by się poddał. Trzy czwarte szczęśliwych wspomnień w głowie nastolatka to właśnie te związane z Louis'em. Harry nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co się stanie jak dowie się, ze jego ukochany naprawdę nie żyje, on sam nie da rady żyć dalej bez niego. Może i był jeszcze młody, ale miał przeczucie, ze Louis to był ten jedyny, miłość na całe życie. Nieraz wyobrażał sobie ich ślub i przypuszczał, ze starszy chciał tego samego.

Chłopak nie miał siły się nawet podnieść z zimnych kafelków, dlatego zamknął załzawione oczy, aż w końcu zasnął we łzami wyschniętymi na policzkach.

~ ¥ ~  
 _Dwa miesiące później..._

Miesiąc, tyle odgradzało Harry'ego od zobaczenia Louis'a, albo stojącego w ich domu, albo leżącego w trumnie. Nie wiedział co dzieje się z szatynem, ponieważ nie był żadna rodzina mężczyzny, wiec nikt go o niczym nie informował. Nawet jeżeli brunet chciałby die czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, to ani nie znał ani tym bardziej nie miał namiarów na jakakolwiek rodzine starszego.

Odkąd zemdlał na stołówce był w szkole tylko dwa tygodnie, jednak nikt, oprócz Niall'a, się tym nie przejmował, ponieważ jego rodziców nie było, a on sam wypisywał sobie zwolnienia z podrobionym podpisem swojej matki. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć się w lustro, żeby wiedzieć, ze wyglada jak chodząca śmierć. Miał wory pod oczami, bo spał maksymalnie dwie godziny dziennie, chodził w za dużych bluzach, włosów nie mył chyba od dwóch tygodni i od takiego czasu nie jadł. Pod żadnym katem nie przypominał starego, uśmiechniętego siebie.

Było wtorkowe popołudnie, Harry leżał na łóżku zawinięty w ulubiony koc Louis'a, słuchając ulubionej playlisty Louis'a, paląc ulubione papierosy Louis'a. Na jego piersi spoczywało ich wspólne zdjęcie z pierwszej randki i list, który w tym momencie wyglądał bardziej jak chusteczka, w która wyciera się łzy. Na stoliku przy łóżku leżała przewrócona pusta butelka różowego wina, a obok na wpół wypita, które, o losie, było ulubionym Louis'a. Brunet leżał tak, już nawet nie pamiętał od kiedy i gapił się tępo w sufit, nie był nawet pewien czy mruga i oddycha regularnie.

Wtem usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi na dole i odgłos wybieranych butów. Nie drgnął nawet, żeby zobaczyć kto to jest, nawet jeżeli byliby to złodzieje byłoby mu wszystko jedno. Okazało się jednak, ze nie byli to ani złodzieje, ani mordercy, tylko Niall we własnej osobie, wracający właśnie ze szkoły. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy odwiedził bruneta przez te dwa miesiące. Znaczy to nie tak, ze był okropnym przyjacielem i nie chciał tego robić, tylko Harry nigdy nie chciał go wpuścić do środka i spławiał

Blondyn miał wreszcie tego dosyć i jak brunet pojawił się w szkole, bez jego wiedzy zabrał mu klucze i dorobił sobie zapasowe, po czym oddał je. Dlatego teraz stał w drzwiach do sypialni i patrzył pełnym współczucia wzrokiem na smutny obraz Harry'ego.

-Nie ma tak. Skończyło się. Zaraz doprowadzimy cię do porządku- oznajmił stanowczo i rzucił w kat swój plecak, podchodząc do bruneta i wyłączając mu muzykę.

-Idź stad, nie chce twojej pomocy. Nic tylko wtrącasz się w nieswoje sprawy. Nie potrzebuje cię- wymamrotał lekko pijany chłopak, nawet nie zaszczycając blondyna wzrokiem

-Nie wiesz co mówisz. Nie wiem co stało się między tobą a tym Louis'em, bo jestem przekonany ze to właśnie dlatego jesteś taki jaki jesteś, ale nie możesz się tak wiecznie nad sobą użalać.

-Bez niego nic nie ma sensu- rozpłakał się

-Harry nie płacz, proszę. No cholera- chłopak podszedł do szafki i podał drugiemu chusteczki, jednocześnie zabierając obie butelki alkoholu- Wstawaj, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia

-Nie jestem głodny- fuknął i odwrócił się plecami do niego

-Tak? To kiedy ostatnio jadłeś cokolwiek?- zapytał, wyrzucając wino do kosza

-No tak jakoś około poniedziałku

-Tego? No to nie jest tak...

-...zeszłego- sprostował brunet

-Harry?! Nie jadłeś od zeszłego poniedziałku?! Ooo teraz to nie ma mowy, żebym cię tu zostawił samego. Wstawaj- pociągnął chłopaka za rękaw

Chwile później obaj mężczyźni siedzieli w kuchni i jedli tosty przygotowane przez Niall'a. Początkowo Styles'a trzeba było przymuszać do jedzenia, jednak gdy ten zobaczył, ze jakikolwiek opór jest daremny, wywiesił biała flagę i się poddał. Gdy tylko skończyli Horan oświadczył:

-Teraz pójdziesz i się umyjesz i umyjesz tez swoje włosy. Nie poznaje cię, Harry. Stary ty nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby twoje długie włosy były aż tak zaniedbane- westchnął.

Brunet nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami, jednak wstał z miejsca i skierował się do łazienki. Nawet nie wiedział, ze prysznic to jest rzecz, której tak bardzo potrzebował. Wreszcie dotarło do niego, jakim dupkiem był w stosunku do swojego przyjaciela i to jak bardzo się stoczył. Zaległości to będzie nadrabiać chyba kolejne dwa miesiące, o ile Niall nadal będzie chętny do pomocy, co wydawało mu się mało prawdopodobne. Jak wyszedł spod prysznica, poczuł się jak nowo narodzony. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu spojrzał w lustro i przekonał się jak bardzo się zapuścił.

Wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku, a za nim wytoczyły się chmury gorącej pary. Wszedł do sypialni, chcąc się ubrać, lecz jedyne co zobaczył to Niall siedzący na łóżku oglądający zdjęcie jego i Louis'a oraz komplet ubrań leżący przed nim.

-To jest ten Louis?- spytał blondyn jak tylko zauważył bruneta, wskazując na osobę na zdjęciu

-Tak, tak to on- w jego gardle powstała olbrzymia gula, a on sam przygotowywał się na najgorsze, czyli wyśmianie przez przyjaciela

-Masz gust, przystojny jest- przyznał jak gdyby nigdy nic. Harry czekał na ten moment, w którym Niall mówi mu, ze to jest niemoralne i ze rozpowie to całej szkole. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało.

-I to wszystko?

-A co miałbym jeszcze powiedzieć? Jestem hetero, jedyne co widzę to to, ze jest przystojny, więcej ci nie powiem. No chyba, ze ma cycki to wtedy mogę się rozgadać.

-No nie wiem, myślałem, ze mnie wysmiejesz, bo spotykam się ze starszym mężczyzna- wyznał, siadając na skraju łóżka

-Harry, ja ci nie mam zamiaru zaglądać w łóżko. Spotykaj się z nim chcesz, jesteś moim przyjacielem, wiec zaakceptowałby cię nawet, jakbyś poślubił owce- zaśmiał się, co wywołało lekko uśmiech na ustach bruneta

-Chciałem cię przeprosić, za to jak wielkim dupkiem byłem przed te ostatnie miesiące- mówił, bawiąc się końcówka ręcznika ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemie

-Oj przestań, każdy ma gorszy czas, a twój był akurat teraz. Ty jakoś ze mną wytrzymałeś, jak przez miesiąc non stop zaciągałem cię na treningi pole dance, tylko po to, żeby pogapić się na Jane.

Oboje zaśmiali się na to wspomnienie. To było bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie dla obu z nich.

-A teraz ubieraj się i wychodzimy na miasto. A jutro przychodzę do ciebie rano i idziemy razem do szkoły czy tego chcesz czy nie- poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Brunet w duchu dziękował losowi za takiego przyjaciela.

Minął tydzień i Styles wyglądał mniej więcej jak normalna wersja siebie. Regularnie jadł i w miarę się wysypiał, na tyle na ile pozwalała mu na to szkoła, do której swoją droga wrócił i uczęszczał regularnie. Wory spod jego oczu zniknęły i włosy nareszcie wyglądały pięknie.

Był wtorek i właśnie trwała przerwa obiadowa. Nastolatkowie wracali właśnie ze Starbucks'a, do którego Niall'a na sile wyciągnął Harry, mając dosyć ohydnego jedzenia stołówkowego. Przekraczali bramę szkoły z usmiechami na ustach, w dłoniach dzierżąc lemoniady z kawiarni. Styles'owi dobry humor towarzyszył już od rana, miał wrażenie, ze dzisiaj stanie się coś bardzo dobrego, dlatego ubrał się wyjątkowo. Koszula pozostawała rozpięta i ukazywała nieśmiertelnik wiszący na jego szyi, jego nogi okrywały czarne jeansy, a na stopach miał Vansy, oryginalnie wziąłby swoje botki, jednak chciał mieć coś Louis'a na sobie.

Weszli do szkoły tylnym wejściem, ponieważ stwierdzili, ze przy głównym będzie za dużo ludzi i skierowali się w stronę sali matematycznej, w której mieli mieć właśnie lekcje. Odkąd przekroczyli próg budynku zauważyli, ze coś jest nie tak, w szkole panowała atmosfera podniecenia i ciekawości, taka sama jak przed balem zimowym.

-Nie wydaje ci się, ze coś jest nie tak?- spytał Harry, patrząc na dziewczyny z ich klasy, biegające od jednej grupki do drugiej opowiadając coś podekscytowane

-Albo właśnie Frank się zszedł z Alice, albo ogłosili datę balu zimowego- oznajmił Niall, wiedząc, ze laski z ich klasy plotkują tylko o dwóch rzeczach o chłopakach i o związkach- Ale jak bardzo chcesz mogę iść do Eleanor i się dopowiedzieć

-No co jestem ciekawski z natury- uśmiechnął się. Jak ktokolwiek chciał się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek, co dzieje się w szkole, szedł do największej plotkary w całym liceum, czyli właśnie Calder. Harry mógłby sam do niej pójść, jednak wiedział, ze to skończy się tym, ze dziewczyna będzie chciała się z nim umówić. Miał dość ciągłego spławiania jej, jednak ona pozostawała nieubłagana.

Chwile później wrócił do niego zdyszany Niall, co od razu zwiastowało olbrzymia wiadomość, ponieważ chłopak bardzo rzadko biegał.

-Eleanor mówi, ze kilka dziewczyn widziało jakiegoś przystojnego żołnierza przed szkoła- wydyszał, łapiąc się ściany

-Widziało kogo?!- krzyknął Harry, jego serce zaczęło być trzystukrotnie szybciej, a oczy powiększyły się do rozmiaru pięciozłotówki

-Żołnierza- powtórzył

-Nie, to niemożliwe- wyszeptał, po czym rzucił się pędem w stronę głównego wejścia do szkoły, niemal przewracając Niall'a na ziemie

-Hej! Harry! Gdzie ty biegniesz?- zawołał za nim blondyn, zaraz ruszając za brunetem

Kiedy dotarł do niego, Styles stał po środku korytarza z otwarta buzia i łzami w oczach. Powędrował wzrokiem w miejsce, w które patrzył się jego przyjaciel i zauważył ubranego w pełen mundur niezbyt wysokiego żołnierza, trzymającego bukiet czerwonych róż w rękach. Stał do nich tyłem, dlatego nie był w stanie dojrzeć twarzy mężczyzny. Jednak Harry wydawał się poznawać żołnierza bez patrzenia na jego oblicze.

-Louis- szepnął brunet- Louis!- powtórzył głośniej, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę

Na dźwięk swojego imienia mężczyzna, gwałtownie się odwrócił, a jego wzrok padł na kręconowłosego chłopaka. W oczach Louis'a zebrały się łzy. Harry, jak już się otrząsnął z pierwszego szoku, rzucił napój na podłogę i pobiegł w kierunku swojego chłopaka.

-No tak to jest Louis- powiedział do siebie Niall, uśmiechając się szeroko- Czekaj to jest Louis?!

Nikt nie zwrócił jednak na niego większej uwagi, bo uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na dwóch zakochanych mężczyznach, nawet nauczyciele spieszący na lekcje, zatrzymali się, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Harry jak tylko dobiegł do żołnierza, rzucił się na niego i Tomlinson, oczywiście, od razu go złapał i przycisnął do swojego ciała, jednocześnie cofając się kilka kroków, żeby się nie wywrócić. Obaj w tym samym momencie przycisnęli swoje wargi do tych drugich i zastygli w długim pocałunku. Poprzez niego przesyłali wszystkie emocje kumulujące się w nich, a łzy spływające po ich policzkach mieszały się ze sobą.

Gdy tylko na chwile się od siebie oderwali, otrzymali salwy oklasków od wszystkich zgromadzonych wokół nich, oprócz dziewczyn. Wszystkie koleżanki z klasy Harry'ego stały obrażone z boku, nie chcąc przyjąć do siebie, ze brunet ich nie przeleci, a tym bardziej nie będą miały go dla siebie.

-Słoneczko, nawet nie wiesz jak się za tobą stęskniłem- ciszę między nimi przerwał Louis, nadal trzymając młodszego w swoich ramionach, opierając swoje czoło o to chłopaka

-Lou, ja myślałem, ze ty zginąłeś. Widziałem wiadomości, oni mówili- plątał się w swoich słowach, płacząc jeszcze bardziej

-Cichutko szczęście ty moje, jestem tutaj, spokojnie kocham cię- pocałował go jeszcze raz

-Nie opuścisz mnie już nigdy więcej, prawda?- wyszeptał w usta szatyna

-Już nigdy więcej, poza tym cały czas miałeś mnie przy sobie. Tutaj- dotknął miejsca, w którym biło jego serce- oraz tutaj- wziął w rękę nieśmiertelnik wiszący na jego szyi

-Kocham cię, ty mój żołnierzu- uśmiechnął się, na urocze słowa jego chłopaka.

Louis postawił wreszcie Harry'ego na ziemi i starł łzy z jego policzków kciukiem, po czym podał mu bukiet kwiatów, który był trochę zmiażdżony z jednej strony, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Starszy spojrzał się prosto w oczy młodszego i nie przerywając kontaktu, upadł na jedno kolano.

-Harry, jako ze już od dzisiaj jesteś pełnoletni i twoi rodzice nie mogą ci niczego zabronić, może z małymi wyjątkami. Chciałem powiedzieć ci coś bardzo ważnego, do czego przymierzałem się już od jakiegoś czasu. Ostatecznym powodem, czemu to robię jest to co przeżyłem tam w Afganistanie. Jak siedziałem sam w bazie, mając pewność, ze zaraz umrę, nie myślałem o śmierci, pomyślałem o tobie. To ty jesteś powodem, czemu przeżyłem, czułem, ze wierzysz we mnie. Walczyłem dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie, twoje słowa pchały mnie do przodu, do walki. Niestety nie zdążyłem przeczytać twojego listu, a jestem pewien, ze był piękny, taki jak ty. W głowie odtwarzałem swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia i sadze, ze to nie jest zaskoczeniem, ze były to wspomnienia z tobą, ty jesteś moim światełkiem w tym ciemnym świecie, świecisz niczym gwiazda na niebie. Jesteś moim szczęściem, nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie, bo wiem, ze byłoby smutne i szare. Wiem, ze razem jesteśmy w stanie zrobić wiele i przetrwać jeszcze więcej. Ludzie mogą mówić, ze nasza miłość jest platoniczna, jednak ja wiem, ze jesteśmy sobie pisani. Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie. Dlatego czy ty Harry Edwardzie Styles- z tylnej kieszeni wyciągnął czerwone pudełeczko- uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzna na świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie?

Wszyscy zebrani płakali ze szczęścia, nigdy nie widzieli czegoś równie pięknego, dlatego każdy wstrzymał oddech, kiedy usłyszeli to pytanie. A sam Harry stał jak słup soli, a łzy płynęły mu strumieniami po policzkach, które były całe czerwone. Jego dolna warga drgała, a oczy świeciły od łez i szczęścia. Jego odpowiedz była oczywista, jednak nie był w stanie się ruszyć, a tym bardziej cokolwiek powiedzieć, dlatego runął na kolana i pocałował mocno szatyna. Cała widownia wzięła to za tak, dlatego wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a kilku chłopaków zagwizdało.

-Tak, tak, tak oczywiście, ze za ciebie wyjdę- wyszeptał w wargi mężczyzny i ponownie go pocałował, podczas gdy Louis nałożył mu pierścionek na palec.

Tomlinson podniósł się z kolan wraz z Harry'm obejmującym go za szyję i krzyknął na cały głos z ogromnym entuzjazmem:

-Powiedział tak!- dopiero teraz brunet zorientował się, ze są oglądani przez prawie cała szkole, dlatego zarumienił się mocno na policzkach- Moje zawstydzone kochanie- szatyn pocałował czerwony policzek swojego narzeczonego

Od razu podbiegł do nich Niall i zaczął im gratulować. Przytulił Harry'ego w momencie, w którym Louis postawił go na ziemi, po czym uderzył go w bok.

-To za to, ze nie powiedziałeś mi ze ten twój Louis to TEN Louis- oburzył się, machając rękoma wokół starszego

-Tak to jeszcze nikt się do mnie nie zwracał- zaśmiał się wspomniany mężczyzna, obejmując opiekuńczo bruneta za talię

-Jesteś całkiem popularny u mnie w szkole. Podziwiają cię za to, że tak szybko zostałeś pułkownikiem- wyszeptał mu do ucha, wtulając się w niego

Jak na zawołanie zza murów szkoły wybiegł Zayn trzymający za rękę Liam'a. Oboje nadal byli w mundurach, ponieważ, tak samo jak Louis, niedawno przylecieli do ojczyzny.

-Kolejni żołnierze? Ludzie co to się dzieje?- zawołał Niall, który jako jeden z nielicznych chłopaków nie patrzył się jak zahipnotyzowany na mężczyzn.

-Stary, nawet nie wiesz jak długo my cię szukaliśmy. Wystrzeliłeś z tego helikoptera jak z procy. Co ty tu robisz?- zaczął Zayn, patrząc się na pare przed nimi

-Kim jest ten chłopak z kręconymi włosami?- spytał szeptem Liam, który jak zawsze nie był o niczym informowany

-Jego chłopakiem, chyba- odszepnął mulat

-No chyba jednak nie. Zayn, ale ty jesteś ślepy. Nie widzisz?- zdziwił się Liam, spoglądając na czerwone pudełeczko nadal spoczywające w dłoni szatyna.

-O kurwa- zaklął, jak tylko dostrzegł pierścionek na palcu Harry'ego. Od razu jednak zakrył usta, rozglądając się wkoło siebie, w końcu byli na terenie szkoły. Cała piątka się zaśmiała- Nie wierze, oświadczyłeś mu się?

-Dokładnie, przecież mówiłem ci, ze to jest miłość na zawsze- pocałował bruneta w czubek głowy.

-Dziwie się, ze ktoś cię jednak zechciał- zaśmiał się, na co został nagrodzony uderzeniem łokciem w brzuch- Ej, powiedz coś, twój narzeczony mnie bije

-Uczy się od najlepszych- uśmiechnął się do Styles'a, który wydawał się być na wpół dumny, a na wpół zawstydzony tym co zrobił. W końcu poznał Zayn'a jakieś dwie minuty temu

-Zapraszam wszystkich na piwo, żeby świętować- oświadczył mulat, najwyraźniej zapominając o wcześniejszym ataku na jego osobę- Ciebie tez blondi

Po chwili ciszy Malik zapytał:

-Liam, a kiedy ty mi się oświadczysz?- momentalnie wszyscy się zaśmiali- No co?!

I wyszli przez bramę szkolna, Harry i Louis trzymając się za ręce, Liam i Zayn obejmując się. Mimo, iż poznali się kilka minut temu, od razu się dogadali. Śmiejąc się i żartując jak kilkuletni przyjaciele.

Niall szedł koło nich i patrzył się z uwielbieniem na obie pary, myśląc sobie:

_To właśnie tak wyglada prawdziwa miłość._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* „Be All You Can Be"- najpopularniejszy ze sloganów amerykańskiej armii wprowadzony w 1980 roku i zmieniony na „Army of One" w 2001 roku

** Ryan McCarthy- sekretarz armii amerykańskiej, który rozpoczął swój urząd 30 listopada 2019 roku

***pagon- element marynarki wszelakich mundurów położony na ramieniu, na których wyszywa się stopień wojskowy lub policyjny

**** Col. skrót od Colonel- amerykański stopień wojskowy odpowiadający polskiemu pułkownikowi, na pagonach ma odznaczenie orła

***** Tak wiem, że służba na froncie podczas wojny nie trwa pół roku, ale załóżmy ze jest to możliwe


End file.
